Itsuka Kendo
|romaji = Kendō Itsuka |alias = |birthday = September 9 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender = Female |height = 166 cm (5'5¼") |weight = |hair = Orange |eye = Teal |bloodtype = O |quirk = Big Fist |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Kendo (Leader) |fightingstyle = Close Combat |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 15 |voice = Saki Ogasawara |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Kendō Itsuka}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. She is the class representative of Class 1-B. Appearance Itsuka is a young girl with large teal eyes and orange hair tied into a ponytail that hangs from the side of her head. In her Hero Costume, she wears a light blue , a black that ends just below her breasts, and short black . She also wears a brown utility belt and a black . For her winter hero costume, she switches out her normal qipao for one with large sleeves. Personality Itsuka is a spirited girl who is also thoughtful of others. She does not hesitate to criticize even her classmates if she feels what they are doing is not right, like whenever she stops Neito Monoma from antagonizing Class 1-A and the rest of Class 1-B. She is also willing to pass on opportunities that would benefit her if she feels other people deserve it better, shown when she let Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Ibara Shiozaki participate in the tournament event of the U.A. Sports Festival in place of her team. She seems to also be friendly to people outside her class and seems to hold no signs of ill-will towards Class 1-A, making her a minority of the 1-B students. She has displayed sympathy towards others, even if she is not particularly close to them. She showed concern for Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida after hearing about their run-in with Stain, and helped Class 1-A by telling them what was supposed to be on the First Term Final Exam's practical portion. When in combat, she is calculating and shows that she is very intelligent. She is able to understand Mustard's Quirk, reckoning it to that of a tornado, and using that logic to determine the user's location. She is also able to use her own Quirk to dispel the gas Mustard makes, allowing her and Tetsutetsu to fight without the need for gas masks. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Itsuka seems to be quite capable at hand-to-hand combat, as she could incapacitate Neito with a karate chop. Enhanced Strength: Itsuka appears to have the strength greater than the average human since she can carry people and lift her enlarged hands without a problem, as seen in her fight against Mustard. Her enlarged hands grant her proportionally increased chopping and gripping strength. Intellect: Itsuka is shown to be rather intelligent, demonstrated when she theorized the location of Mustard and the pattern of his Quirk. She is also tactical, being able to figure out how to dispel of Mustard's gas. Quirk : Itsuka's Quirk allows her to enlarge her hands to a gigantic size. As they increase in size, the power of her hands goes up as well. *'Wind Pressure Generation': By enlarging both of her hands and swinging them around, Itsuka can generate huge quantities of wind capable of blowing away dense clouds of poisonous gas. Stats Battles & Events U.A. Sports Festival Arc *U.A. Sports Festival **Obstacle Race **Cavalry Battle Forest Training Camp Arc *Vanguard Action Squad Invasion **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu & Itsuka Kendo vs. Mustard Joint Training Arc *Joint Training Exercise **Class 1-A vs. Class 1-B: Round 2 Trivia *In the First Popularity Poll, Itsuka ranked 13th, which currently makes her the most popular character in Class 1-B. *Itsuka's surname contains the kanji for and , while her given name contains the kanji for and . **Her surname is a possible reference to her Quirk and . *Itsuka likes black coffee and motorcycles. *According to the author, Itsuka is very popular among his staff. *In the anime, Itsuka came in 5th place for the U.A. Entrance Exam with a score of 25 Villain Points and 40 Rescue Points. *Itsuka shares the same physical appearance, especially the one-sided ponytail, with from . Quotes *(To Mustard) "Carrying a gun around is just another way of saying you've got no confidence in a fight. Because at least us '''simple' minds at U.A... have grown beyond the point of ever thinking that there's no hope!" *(To Momo Yaoyorozu) ''"Ever since we appeared in those commercials during our workplace experience, we've kinda been treated like a pair, you know? They always box us together like an idol group or something. But you have better grades and a better quirk than me, so whenever people would lump us together like that, I really couldn't stand it. I wouldn't show it though. So on a personal level, I always wanted to try duking it out with you!" References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes Category:Transformers Category:Characters from Chiba Category:Uwabami's Hero Office Category:Class Representatives